


minute by minute

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: hey guys, please leave a comment if the images of Sana's conversation with Even aren't working and I'll get it sorted :)





	1. break down

Isak was having one of the worst days ever. It had started off as small things but just continued to snowball and he knew the snowball was very close to crashing into a wall. 

so far he had forgotten his laptop, which contained an important biology essay that was due to be handed in, missed the tram and only gotten one hour of sleep. It didn't help that Even wasn't there to help either. He was in Scotland directing his first big movie. He had left almost a year ago, the pair of them too busy to visit each other and Isak really fucking missed him. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Isak hit his head against his locker. the stupid thing wouldn't open and now he couldn't get his Norwegian notes. 

 

"Careful Isak, you'll give yourself a headache." 

Isak sighed again, turning to face Sana.  "I didn't even hit it that hard Sana! I'll be fine, eventually." he mumbled. 

Sana looked at him carefully, she could see he was exhausted and had lost a little bit of weight. she raised her eyebrow at him.

 

"you sure? you don't look so good. You know you can tell me if there's something wrong." she said, knowing he was struggling without Even. 

 

"Just having a bad day and it's only 10 am! not to mention I've not spoken to Even in nearly two weeks, we barely talk anymore, I know he's busy but even just a text goodnight or an ' I love you' just to remind me he's still thinking of me, you know? I just miss him so much, and then I'm not sleeping properly, I've had barely an hour sleep every night since he left. I'm just so done with everything." he said, not trying to hide the tears that prick in his eyes. 

 

Sana looks at him sadly and he hates it. 

"you should try and tell him about your insomnia, it could help." she suggests. Isak shakes his head. 

 

"no, definitely not. he might not respond to the texts I send but he sure does read them, if he knew I wasn't sleeping he would pull out of the job! I'm not going to let him miss out on his dream just because I'm not sleeping." he says, shutting the idea down immediately. no, he can't be responsible for Even not achieving his dreams.   

 

"He loves you Isak, he'd do it because he doesn't like seeing you unwell." Sana said. 

 

"no, I can't, anyway he should be home in 3 months, I'll be okay." he sniffles, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of one of Even's hoodies that he was wearing. 

 

Sana gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug. Isak accepted it, breaking down into tears. He didn't care about the other students in the hall way. He just wanted Even. 

 

Eventually the bell rang signalling the beginning of their next class and the two friends pulled away. Isak rubbed his eyes again. 

 

"Thanks Sana, I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you." He said, letting out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it Isak, we all need a shoulder to cry on sometimes." she said, giving his arm a rub as he walked away. 

 

having a free period, Sana waited for Isak to be completely out of sight before she headed to the library. sitting down and pulling out her notes to make herself look busy, she quickly sent a text to Even. If Isak wasn't willing to tell him, she would. 

 

 To Even : how long until it happens?

 

 From Even : Just a matter of waiting for media class. 

 

To Even : Isak just had a break down. He's stressed, not sleeping and missing you.

 

From Even : what do you mean not sleeping? Is he okay? I miss him too, I feel bad for not answering his messages, I just read them intending to reply but by the time im finished i forget.

 

To Even: Not really, his insomnia is back, he's barely getting an hour of sleep a night since you left, he's nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

 

From Even : SINCE I LEFT?! THAT WAS NEARLY 11 MONTHS AGO! why didn't he tell me? I would have came home.

 

To Even : that's exactly why he didn't want to tell you, he didn't want to be the reason you missed out on your dream job.

 

From Even : He's such an Idiot! as soon as this happens he's going home to sleep

 

To Even : Good, he needs it. I need to go study 

 

From Even : okay go study, I'll see you later and thank you for telling me.

 

To Even ; no need to thank me, He's one of my best friends, I worry about him.

Sana smiled slightly, and continued studying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, please leave a comment if the images of Sana's conversation with Even aren't working and I'll get it sorted :)


	2. The Media Guest

About an hour Later Sana and Isak met at his locker and together they managed to get it open and retrieve Isak's Norwegian notes. Giving Sana a celebratory high-five they headed off to their Norwegian class, taking their seats together. 

As they sat down they noticed that their teacher was already at his desk which never happened, he was always late. Isak gave Sana a confused look and she shrugged. Isak turned away and pulled out his note book and his pencils. 

once the class was full they heard their teacher ask for everyone's attention. looking up Isak saw on the smart board that they were going to be covering some Media skills and he grinned. 

"Okay class, as you can see we are going to be covering a few Media topics today. We do have a guest speaker coming in today so while I go get him can you please copy down the topics and their definitions?" he spoke in a loud, gruff voice. everyone obeyed as he left the room.

Isak turned to Sana smiling. "this is good! one good thing about today, I already know this stuff! Even told me everything about it the last time we spoke." he whispered. 

"see, today isn't such a bad day, things are looking up." she smirked. Isak nodded and continued writing the required notes, taking his time to ensure he could actually read them later. He didn't even look up when the teacher came back in with the guest speaker. 

"okay guys, this is our Guest speaker, He has been out of the country directing his first big movie for the past year, please be nice to him. If you would Like to introduce yourself to the class, please feel free." the teacher said, stepping behind his desk. Isak still didn't look up. 

 

"Hi, I'm-" 

Isak's head shot up. He knew that voice, he'd missed hearing that voice in person for nearly a year now. 

"Even?!" Isak said. He couldn't believe it, there stood Even. the boyfriend he had missed. 

Isak recieved a few glares and the teacher quickly spoke up. "Be quiet Mr Valtersen. Let him speak or you'll be send out." 

Isak didn't care.  Even Looked at him and smiled. 

"Hi baby" 

Isak started crying. and stood up as Even opened his arms. He almost ran into them, wrapping his arms around Even's neck, Even's finding their place on Isak's waist. 

the entire class, including the teacher were watching with open mouths as Sana sat with a smile on her face.

 

"oh my god, I missed you so much Evy. please don't leave me for that long again."Isak sobbed into Even's neck. He felt Even's arms tighten around his waist. 

"Never again Baby, I missed you so much." Even whispered, pressing kisses to Isak's head.  The two stood in a tight embrace for what felt like only seconds to them but was roughly five minutes. Isak pulled away first. 

"what are you doing here? I thought you still had to be in Edinburgh for another three months?" he asked, wiping his face again. 

 

"we wrapped up earlier than expected, and I knew I wanted to surprise you so I didn't tell you, but I did tell Sana, she helped me organise this." Even explained, lifting his hand to wipe Isak's face. 

Isak spun round to give Sana a glare. She just grinned and shrugged. 

Isak looked back at Even, throwing his arms around his middle. 

"fuck I missed you." he said, earning a quick "Language Valtersen" from the still quite confused teacher. 

"I know, I missed you too. how about we go home and get some sleep?" Even suggested. Isak pulled back confused. 

"the first thing you want to do after not seeing me for elven months is sleep? you don't want sex?" Isak said, not caring about the gasps and snickers from his class mates.

"course I want that Isak but you, you need sleep. I know you've not been sleeping since I left." Even said. 

"Im fine baby, really." Isak said, yawning mid way through his sentence. 

"Sure." Even laughed. 

"Anyway how did you know?" Isak asked. Even just raised an eyebrow and the penny dropped. 

"SANA! really?!" Isak whined. Even and Sana were both laughing. 

"Yes Isak, he needed to know, now go home and cuddle your man and get some sleep. you need it." She said. 

Isak nodded and gathered his stuff. Even took his bag from him and grabbed his hand.

as the two went to leave Isak heard the teacher speak. 

"What about the lesson?" he grumbled

Isak heard Sana reply. 

"there was no Media lesson, it was a set up!" 

Isak laughed and continued walking, hand in hand with his boyfriend, happy to have him home. 

"I love you Ev" He said as they reached their appartment. 

"I love you too Is" 


End file.
